Adios
by patry-ponfe-black
Summary: Historia un poco trágica de Edward situada después de amanecer, años despues de amanecer Bella se marcha de forks pero no se va sola... Epov. ExB/ OS Vampiros


**Diclaimer: Los personajes son de Smeyer la trama solo es mia. Prohibidala copia parcial o completa de la historia**

**Sumari: Historia un poco trágica de Edward situada después de amanecer, ****años despues de amanecer Bella se marcha de forks pero no se va sola... Epov.**

* * *

_**-Adios- **_

Epov

No puedo pensar todo es demasiado difícil, aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, que desee su sangre, que supe que la amaba, que la bese, la primera vez que la hice mia, lo arriesgue todo por ella, me enfrente a los vulturis, a victoria, a los lobos, a un ejercito de neófitos por ella, y no valio para nada, ella me dejo, se fue con el que yo consideraba mi hermano, dejo a su familia, a su hija, a mi, todo por un simple capricho.

Como desearía dar vuelta atrás, volver a enamorarla, saber que hacer cuando las cosas se torcieron, la ame tanto, y la amare por el resto de mis días, pero ella se fue, me dejo sumido en la oscuridad, y no solo a mi, también a mi hermana, pobre Alice, no lo vio venir.

Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo reprocharle nada, yo la abandone cuando fue humana y la deje sumida en la mas horrible oscuridad, me dijo que desde entonces no me habia amado como antes, que ella simplemente me quería, pero que Jasper la ayudo mucho en sus primeros años como renacida, no se como no lo vi venir, se iban a cazar, pasaban noches enteras en el bosque, se encerraban a escuchar música, debi dudar cuando ella protegía los pensamientos del que durante tanto tiempo llame mi hermano.

Han pasado dos años y parece que fue ayer:

(Flashback)

Bella que pasa donde vas con todo eso?- la vi en la puerta de la mansión cullen con dos enormes maletas…

Lo siento Edward pero esto no funciona cielo, yo te quiero lo juro, pero e comprendido que no te amo, no puedo amarte, lo siento cariño cuida de reneesme y de la familia, sobre todo de Alice, ella te va a necesitar…- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, yo en un principio no lo entendí, hasta que abrió la puerta y vi que Jasper la esperaba en el coche, y ella metia las maletas y se subia con el,

Yo ese dia llore sin lagrimas, los perseguí corriendo hasta la frontera con Canada, pero aun asi no sirvió de nada, cai en el bosque, sollozando, rogando por que volviera hasta que mi familia me encontró y me llevo a casa, una casa vacia sin ella.

(fin Flashback)

De eso han pasado dos años, Alice se fue quería un tiempo sola, reneesme, se fue con jake a vivir a la reserva, no aguantaba vivir aquí sin su madre, después de haberse enterado de su gran traición, y los demás, simplemente me ocultaban sus pensamientos, e intentaban seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y yo como cada tarde la espero durante horas en la puerta de casa rogando por que vuelva, y me pida que la deje regresar a mi vida, releyendo una y otra vez la carta que encontré bajo la tapa de mi piano…

_Querido Edward:_

_Si lees esto significa que me he decidido a irme, lo siento por dejar todo dile a nessi que la quiero, pero ella es feliz con jake y yo tengo que buscar mi propia felicidad._

_A Alice dile que siempre la quise como a una hermana, y que nunca quise hacerle daño, juro que intente no sentir lo que siento, que intente no engañaros, pero como tu bien sabes el amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa._

_Edward cuando volviste después de mi cumpleaños numero 18 pense que te seguía amando incluso mas que antes, pero con el paso de estos años me he dado cuenta que solo sentía por ti cariño por lo que fuimos, y por lo que pudo haber sido. No quiero que te culpes por nada ya que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que nuestros corazones sienten, pero debo decirte que te quiero y siempre te querre._

_Tu me diste lo que mas amo de este mundo que es nuestra hija, y me diste la inmortalidad, pero esto no es suficiente para seguir a tu lado, lo siento, te quiero y nunca te olvidare, pero me he enamorado de Jasper en estos años, el me ayudo mucho, estuvo a mi lado y me e dado cuenta de que lo amo, y tal vez solo tal vez siempre lo quise…_

_No puedo decirte donde voy porque ni yo lo se, pero no intentes buscarme, porque solo te aras mas daño, te deseo lo mejor, felicidad y amor._

_Siempre tuya:_

_BELLA_

Y aquí sigo y seguire esperando a mi amada Bella, deseando y rezando a Dios para que vuelva, y esperando que si no vuelve por lo menos sea feliz, porque nunca dejare de amarla, porque siempre será mi vida, y porque gracias a ella consegui saber algo que para la mayoría de los de mi especie esta prohibido, la felicidad, la familia y lo mas importante, el amor eterno.

* * *

_**Hehehehe Hola, mi primer One-Shot, espero y lo disfruten. Es corto pero es mientras me amaño a escribir... No me presionen soy nueva en esto. Besos y dejen REVIEWS. LOS LEEERE TOOOODOS (YN) **_

_**-paty**_

**-Fantasia prohibida-**

**Epov**


End file.
